bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuken Okara
Takuken Okara (空のボイド, Okara Takuken) is the current captain of the 8th Division of the Gotei 13. He is also one of the Three Great Sages of the soul society. He along with Yokomoji Taiho and Shugai Tachibana are these Sages. He is given the name, “''The Great Sage of the Void''”. Appearance He is a tall and lean muscled man, with fair skin. With long black hair coming to his shoulders, with a small goatee. He wears most of his hair in a top knot, then wearing a decorative headpiece. Then through the headpiece a long pin, with a string with the yin and yang on the end of it. His outfit consists of the sages and the shinigami dress. He wears the basic shinigami’s Shihakushō, but his captain’s hoari is modified to tell a few things. That he is one of the Three Great Sages. His hoari has the division number, though his haori has hoari ties then with tassel on the ends of the tips. He has little longer and looser sleeves, this telling that he is a sage. He wears a pair of black traditional Chinese shoes, similar to what Suì-Fēng would have worn, with the traditional white tabi socks. Personality Takuken is a placid and calculating man who is always thinking one step ahead. He often states that every turn in battle is a part of his effortless planning. Like the other says he speaks with a polite and proper manner at all times, albeit terrifyingly so when he completely stumps his enemies. Though his intentions are sometimes questioned, he is indeed loyal to Soul Society, though his action will think as if he was a killer. Many fear him, because of his ways believing that if there is a threat to the soul society. He will remove it without any emotions or mercy. Through this many think of him as a monster, though he is one of the Three Great Sages. By law all must be respectful and honor the sages, though many do not obey this law. All of the time, he shows no emotion, speaking in a very poetic manner. He is the wisest man within the soul society. Many relay on him for his guidance’s and his wisdom. Beliefs of the Void This is to remove all of the happiness and emotions from the soul. In order to be at peace within the world. In according to this, you must not think twice of what your actions will do. In the honor of the peace of the world. If one is a threat to the peace, they must be removed and killed. Depending on the degree of the threat, the maximum being the whole removal of the soul from existence, thus why they call it the Void. How he puts these beliefs into action, if he sees someone who is or who will be a threat he will quickly take them out. Being another captain or even the spirit king. Having no second thoughts or feelings for what he actions have done. He will not take another of the Sages or the Apprentices, he knowing that none of them will betray him or the other sages. History When he was born, his father was one of the original Sages. From a young age, he was taught in the ways of the void. He grew up, within the royal courts of the soul society. When he was 10 years old, he was introduced to extreme treatment and power. In order to get the full meaning of the void, he was taken away from his parents. Taking away all emotion, then through mediation for 10 years he was able to become enlighten. Then he was older, he joined the shino Academy, within the academy he was much hated for having no emotion or feelings when he trained against the other students. But many students went so far as trying to kill him, because of his ways. Though he saw them as a threat and he quickly got rid of them. He graduated top of his year and then joined the Gotei 13, in the kido corps. There he met Yokomoji, who was the captain at the time and a one of the sages. Being best friends with his father, Yokomoji took Takuken under his wing as a father, though Takuken had no idea what had happened to his father or mother yet. Throughout his time there he managed to make his way to the lieutenant’s position of the kido corps. He learned the light ways of Kido from Yokomoji, and then when two other of the original sages died. Yokomoji and Takuken took over in their places. He then was named the captain of the 8th division after the recommendation of Yokomoji and he then was named the captain. He then named by the sages and the royal family as one of the three personal adviser to the spirit king. Being named one the advisers along with Yokomoji and Shugai they created the three great sages. Then he took Shintoku under his wing and began to teach him the ways of the void. Even to this day he has no information on what happened to his parents. Synopsis Powers and Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Power'-As one of the strongest and oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, Takuken has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of some of the demons and such he encounters. *'Enhanced Strength'-Though he is advanced in age, he is one of the strongest captains out of the divisions. He being able to break through much high level kido barriers just by placing his hand on it and it will break. *'Enhanced Speed'- Though he is advanced in age, he is able to move with great speed. He is able to move great distances within a matter of seconds. *'Master Intellect - '''Takuken's intelligence is rivaled by few, being able to understand even the most complex of things in which he had seen for the first time for only a few minuntes if not seconds. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While not the most masterful in swordsmanship as some other captains, Takuken is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his Zanpakutō lies in his effective use of its abilities while its in either its Shikai or Bankai release states, rather than his swordsmanship skill. He relies on those abilities or his pre-planned strategies rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent. He uses Kido and sword attacks in a deadly form. *'''Kidō Grandmaster-His preferred style of kido, Takuken has high prowess in Kidō combat. Knowing all of the spells and his own created spells. His most feared is the forbidden void spell. Zanpakutō Taitougomen (擡頭女性, Meaning “Pure White Feathers”) - takes the form of a standard size Katana, with a white hilt and an octagon shaped guard. With a feather design in the guard, with a black sheath. His release command is “''Dance through the wind, I call you to my hands Taitougomen”'' *'Shikai- '''When his Zanpakuto is released, he gives off a wave of spiritual energy in the form of a white stream. When it all sets, he will be seen holding a Chinese style strategist’s fan. Though this fan is not feathers, the blades where created to look like feathers. This becomes his main weapons. '''Shikai Special Ability'-his skikai special ability is to use light energy as a weapon. Forming this energy into many different forms, such as projectiles and much more. He is able to use the energy to heal his injures and anyone else as he needs. This ability can also extend to his kido making ten times as stronger and faster than he already is. *'Reizā Sākasu'-this ability he is able to fire different levels of energy projectiles. He is able to use and form the energy into whatever kind of image or thing he can think of. He often will just form them into a spear like projectile and fire it. *'Bankai-'''Not Yet Revealed Unique Kidō Quotes *"You must show have no emotions, If one wishes to become a sage like me you must have emotion removed. If you wish to follow the ways of the void, then remove all emotion!"'' Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Sentonara Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:8th Division